1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wig drying attachments, and more particularly, to a wig drying attachment for use in conjunction with a hair dryer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with wig support assemblies which are designed to be clamped to a surface. These assemblies have been configured so that they may be clamped to the edge of a table, shelf, or the like. However, the use of presently known wig supports requires the user to direct a hand held hair dryer toward the wig maintained upon the support to effect drying thereof.
While some drying has been possible with bonnet type hair dryers that are portable, the prior art is devoid of any apparatus which may be used in conjunction with a permanently installed bonnet dryer as is customarily found in a beauty shop.
Typical of the apparatuses presently known in the wig support arts are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,448,957, 3,586,281, and 3,591,118. It can be easily observed that these apparatuses are intended for use with a flat surface such as a table or shelf and cannot be easily adapted for use with a permanently installed bonnet type hair dryer that is fixed in position above a chair.
The present invention overcomes the problems associated with the prior art by providing a wig drying attachment which may be used in conjunction with permanently installed bonnet type hair dryers and does not require clamping to a support such as a table, shelf, or the like.